Pickup lines
by alchemistgrl09
Summary: A battle of words to win Ryuzaki's heart. Who will be victorious. Title pretty much explains it all. Disclaimer I no own Pot..obvioulsy. Crackfic. Saku?


Hey Minna-san. I'm dani! Nice to meetcha. This is my first attempt at a prince of tennis fanfic so please be a little understanding with me!!!

* * *

Sakuno stared at the boys in front of her. They all seemed a little different. It was as if they were planning something. She didn't like the glares that were passed amongst the boys. She also didn't like how all eyes were on her when she entered the room. Her stomach began to churn in fear. She didn't like where this was going. Her reactions were right as she saw the group of boys walking towards her.

Sakuno was not one to think highly of herself. She though herself plain, boring, and clumsy. What she failed to realize was that all of these traits made her all the more endearing. She was the perfect damsel in distress. It all started earlier at practice that day.

Fuji's eyes were open and his face displayed a sadistic smile. The others shuddered when they thought of what the tensai was thinking. Fuji was an enigma. You could never really see what his intentions were. This made him both feared and respected by the other members. His prey seemed to the baby of the Seigaku team, Ryoma Echizen.

Fuji made his way over to the younger boy and placed his arm around Ryoma's shoulders, changing his point of view. "Saa Echizen, doesn't Ryuzaki-chan look beautiful today. You should tell her your feelings or someone else will steal her from under your nose. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" His smile grew even wider. This is was going to be fun.

"Betsuni sempai." Ryoma pulled his hat down over his eyes. trying to keep from blushing.

"Nee Momo-chan." Fuji called to his kouhai.

"Hai, Fuji-sempai." Momo's voice rang.

"Don't you think Ryuzaki-chan looks beautiful today." if it were even possible, he looked happier than he did before.

"Hai, she does look very beautiful today." Momo laughed inwardly. This was going to be fun."Oi, Echizen. Is it alright if I ask your little girlfriend out on a date?"

"Momo-sempai, she's not my girlfriend. Why should I care?" He sounded like a little kid pouting. It was a shame that he had too much pride. It tended to get him in trouble at times like this.

His thoughts were interrupted when Fuji said,"Demo Momo-chan, I was intending to ask her out myself."

It wasn't long before a long and low,"Fshyuu" was heard behind them. Fuji laughed,"You too kaidoh?"

Behind him stood Seigaku's data player. "There is 20 chance that she will say yes to Kaidoh or me, 50 for Momo or Taka, 75 for Kikumaru or Oishi, 80 for Tezuka or Fuji and 100 for Echizen." The players glared at Inui. Some of them though his numbers were unfair. "What? The data never lies."

"Saa, then let's have a little battle for our Ryuzaki-chan's heart." Fuji suggested.

A bunch of hai's and one betsuni followed this. Taka was the first to ask. "How will we battle for her?"

Everyone thought and suddenly Kikumaru started jumping in the air. "Hoi hoi! Let's have a pick-up line duel."

Kaidoh glared at his sempai. "A pick-up line duel?"

"Hai." Kikumaru announced, still bouncing. "We each tell Ryuzaki our favorite pick-up line and see who she chooses." Everyone looked skeptical. Echizen said he refused to participate. This was when Inui stepped in.

"This is a valuable experiment to gather data. Everyone must participate. Those who don't get to drink my Inui super Remix 5.0." His face displayed his usual sadistic smile. No one was backing out now.

It wasn't long before Sakuno had made her way over to watch the boys practice. This is where we are now.

Fuji smiled and asked politely, "Ryuzaki-chan, could you come to the court for a minute?". She saw the other boys closing in on her. Her instincts told her to run, but her curiosity overtook her feelings of fear. She made her way to the middle of the courts where all the tennis boys were.

"What's is it Mina-san?' She asked timidly.

Fuji stepped forward once again and said,"We would like for you to be the judge in our who has the best pick-up line competition. The winner will take you out on a date Ryuzaki-chan. Are you ok with this?"

Sakuno looked like she was going to run, but saw Inui holding up a pitcher of juice and decided it was better for her safety if she stayed. "Ano..are you sure you want me to judge?"

Fuji smiled and took her response as a yes. "Domo arigato Ryuzaki-chan. First up will be Kikumaru!." The regulars made a circle around Sakuno. Leaving a space for her and her man in the middle. Kikumaru bounced in front of her and smiled happily.

Kikumaru winked, pointed, and clicked his tongue at her. "I lost my number. Can I have yours?" Sakuno's face turned red and she tried not to die of emberassment. This was going to be hard.

"Next will be momo." (Remember Fuji is the announcer)

Momo walked up to her with a blush apparent on his face. "Roses are red. Violets are blue. Sugar is sweet and so are you." He managed to stutter out before quickly falling back in place.

"That was sweet Momo, but unfortunately that was a poem. not a pick-up line. Inui, juice."

"That's not fair! We never specified what the line had to be! Someone help me!" Soon he scre4ams of anguish were over and he was out on the ground. Everyone else knew they didn't want to be in that situation so they re-thought there lines.

"Next up will be Kaidoh."I saw a flower this morning and I thought it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen until a gazed upon you." He said before rushing back to his place. Sakuno was getting redder and redder at the moment. Hopefully she could make it through this.

"Next is Taka."

Taka looked a little embarrassed and Fuji was just about to hand him a racket, but Tezuka stopped him. This was going to be fair. Taka put a hand behind his head and smiled. He looked at her and said,"Are you a fisherman because you've got me on the hook." Then took his place back with the other regulars."

"Tezuka is up next."

The stoic buchou cleared his throat. This was going to be the longest speech he had given in a while. "I noticed you noticing me and I thought I would notify you that I noticed you too." It was kind of lame, but it was a lot coming from Tezuka.

"Now's Oishi's turn." Fuji seemed to be enjoying this more and more every minute, but poor Sakuno was almost dead from embarrassment.

Oishi didn't even bother to step up to her. He just said,"I never believed in miracles until I saw you." From the spot he was standing in.

"Inui is up next."

He stood next to her and evilly glanced into her eyes. "You're so pretty I wish I could plant you and grow a whole field of you." He looked like he really meant it. Sakuno was no longer dying of embarrassment at this one. In fact, she seemed a little scared. As if Inui might actually try it."

"Now it's my turn." Fuji announced.

He took one knee in front of Sakuno and grabbed her hand, placing it between to his hands. "Ryuzaki-chan, did it hurt?"

Confused at his question she answered,"Di-I--d what hurt sempai?"

"When you fell from heaven, for only an angel could be so beautiful." Sakuno's face was once again beet red and Fuji had to support her. She looked as if she were going to faint."Saa, too much Ryuzaki-chan." Sakuno nodded and he apologized.

"Now it's time of Echizen."

Ryoma walked in front of Sakuno. He smirked at her already red face. It seemed to get even redder when he walked up. "Oi Ryuzaki, do you have a mirror in your pants?"

Now Sakuno was really confused. What kind of pick-up line was this. "A mirror, Ryoma-kun." She asked in embarrassment.

"Yes. Do you have a mirror in your pants, cause I can see myself in them." That last line was too much for poor Sakuno to handle. She fainted and fell into the unexpecting arms of our favorite Chibi.

The other regulars were astonished. And here they thought that their little Ryoma was innocent. Ha! Sakuno finally came to and blushed once again when she noticed that she was cuddled in Ryoma's arms. She tried to get out of them. "Gomen Ryoma-kun." She tried to get out again, but his arms held her tight. She looked at him confused.

"Madda madda dane Sakuno-chan." Ryoma smiled into her hair. He placed a soft kiss on her head, showing his true feelings. The two had seemed to have forgotten that they were surrounded by the other regulars until they heard whooping and whistles.

He glared at his laughing sempais and freaked out when he overheard Momo talking to Fuji. "Fuji-sempai, you're plan worked out perfectly. I wonder how long Ryoma wouldn'tve taken to confess otherwise." Momo seemed to have revovered form the Inui juice.

By then Echizen's face was overtaken by anger. "You mean this was all a plan to get me to confess. You're all dead." He jumped up when he felt a small hand on his arm.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun. Don't you think you could let them off, just this once." She said it in a tone that meant she would rebel if he didn't. So for his first boyfriendly act, he took Sakuno's advice and silently thanked his scheming senpais.

* * *

So did you like it? I would like to thank all the boys in my class who gave me the pick-up lines used in this story! You guys crack me up. Please don't be too harsh as this is my first Prince of Tennis Fanfic!!! 


End file.
